


A Broken Doll

by InkyIsAwkward



Series: Cops and Criminals AU Stories [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Mental Abuse, Mentioned Murder, Nightmare is still a terrible person, Suicide Attempt, We need character development first, mental manipulation, mentioned sex, these aren't really ship fics rn but shh, which won't happen for awhile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:02:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26259109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyIsAwkward/pseuds/InkyIsAwkward
Summary: When Lottie snaps, she snaps hard. Is Nightmare really all to blame? Or did Dream play a part in this as well? Only time will tell.Please read the tags! This was written on the 27th of August, 2020.
Relationships: Dream/Original Character, Nightmare/Original Character, Sans/Original Character
Series: Cops and Criminals AU Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907719
Kudos: 1





	A Broken Doll

**Author's Note:**

> Please be mindful that these stories are set in a universe where a lot of these characters are not very good people. I am in no way shape or form trying to glorify these relationships or anything of the sort. I'm sorry if it comes off like that. I did my best to handle the break well, however, I'm sorry if it comes off as forced or strange, I did the best I could.

Dream was frustrated. As hard as he tried to keep up with Nightmare and Lottie, he always arrived too late, or failed to capture them. The one thing he seemed to be good at, however, was protecting Mr. Winchester from the pair, as that seemed to be one of their targets. It was upon these attacks that Dream usually had a chance to talk to the two, and, little by little, he’s noticed a small change in Lottie.  
It was small, but he saw it. She was a little more nervous, more hesitant to commit the crimes. Her usual crazed smile seemed more forced, and her eyes started to dart between Dream and Nightmare during their conversations. He wanted to believe that maybe she was considering going with him, maybe she realized she was being manipulated and wanted out. However, that wasn’t the case.  
It had been like most attempted crimes when Dream had arrived. Nightmare was just, silently watching with a grin as Lottie finished off a victim, though Dream could tell instantly that something was off. She didn’t feel any joy from the kill, something he was used to feeling from her when she did this. Maybe that’s why Nightmare’s grin was so wide, after all he did feed off of negativity.  
Dream frowned, Nightmare turning to him as he felt his presence. “Dream, so glad you could make it.” He teased.  
Dream took note of Lottie’s appearance as she turned to look at him. Something was definitely off, he could see it in her eyes. “Brother this needs to stop.”  
Nightmare chuckled. “Tell that to her, I haven’t done anything.” He responded with a wider smirk.  
Lottie didn’t look at anyone, she was just staring blankly at the ground. Dream frowned, looking back at Nightmare. “I’d say you did do something to her. She didn’t just wake up one morning and decide to kill. I know what you do.” He responded.  
Nightmare chuckled. “You’re right, it was a slow descent really, I was almost worried she wouldn't give in. You should be grateful she did, or she’d be dead right now.” He responded casually.  
Lottie gave a jolt in response, something the two noticed. Dream shook his head. “She’s going to break if you keep this up, Nightmare. Just like everyone else.” He warned.  
Dream could have sworn he saw something on Nightmare’s face for a split second, before he casually waved the statement off. “Who cares? Besides, she’s stronger than you think, Dream. Afterall, she withstood my efforts for a whole two months before caving in.” Nightmare replied with a dark chuckle.  
Dream shook his head in disgust, clearly not enjoying how sadistic Nightmare was being. He turned to Lottie. She was tearing up slightly, still staring at the ground with a traumatized and dead expression on her face. Nightmare could sense the same things as him, how could he not see how damaged she was right now? Was her negative emotions blinding him? Or maybe he thought she was stronger than she actually is? Dream didn’t care. All he saw was that Lottie was teetering on the edge of something, and he didn’t like it. “You don’t have to do this you know. You don’t have to stay with him.”  
Lottie looked up at him, looking back at Nightmare as he scoffed. “Come one Lottie, we both know the truth here. He’s just gonna lock you up in jail, or get you thrown into an asylum where they torture you for the rest of your life.” He responded, using a fakely soft and caring tone when talking to her.  
Dream shook his head. “That’s not true, I only want to help you. You were tricked and manipulated, and you need help. That’s all I want to do, is help.”  
Lottie seemed to consider this, making Nightmare take a step towards her. “He’s lying you know. He says he wants to help, but does he really? How can you be sure of that? Don’t I take good care of you as it is? I let you stay with me, rent free, I keep you safe from the other criminals...” He responded, making Lottie bite her lip.  
“He, did, save me. I’d be, really unhappy if it, wasn’t for him…” Lottie replied quietly.  
Dream frowned even more. “Are you really happy now? Look at yourself. Is this what you really want? To just, kill people for him, while he watches and gains entertainment from it?”  
Nightmare chuckled. “Oh please. I helped you, didn’t I? You told me yourself you never felt more happy then when you were with me. Was that a lie?” He responded cooly.  
Dream frowned more, hating the way Nightmare was manipulating her. “N-no, I didn’t, I’d never lie to you.” She responded, looking back at Nightmare.  
“Then come with me, ignore that cop who has no idea what he’s talking about and let’s go home.” He responded.  
Dream frowned. “Please, come with me! I can get you away from him, and protect you, I can help you get the help you need without involving any mental hospitals. Trust me, please?”  
Lottie looked between the two, clearly overwhelmed before gripping her head. “S-stop.”  
Nightmare frowned. “Don’t listen to him, you’re fine. He may think you’re broken but you and I both know you’re better then you’ve ever been.”  
“Liar, she’s clearly in a terrible mental state thanks to you! What do you think all this killing does to a person?” Dream replied angrily.  
Nightmare glared at him. “Why don’t you stay out of this? You don’t know her like I do.”  
“Well then you clearly don’t know her at all, just look at her! She’s a mess!”  
“Shut up!” The two froze, looking back at Lottie, who was gripping her head tightly.  
“Lottie-” Nightmare began, before he was cut off.  
“No! Don’t talk to me! Both of you just shut up! I’m so tried of all of this! You both make me feel so confused and it’s tearing me apart! How am I supposed to know what to do when the two of you don’t even give me a chance to speak!?”  
“Miss-”  
“I can’t do this! I’m so tired of being in pain! I’m tired of all these murders! I’m tired of my only worth being how deadly I am and how pleasing I am during sex! I’m tired of being used as nothing more than a toy! I can’t do this! I... I CAN’T DO THIS ANYMORE!” She shouted, pulling her hair before whipping around, grabbing the knife out of the corpse and directing it at herself.  
Dream was quick to rush towards her, smacking it out of her hands seconds before it would have collided with her throat. Nightmare quickly pulled her away, clearly shaken up by this. Lottie thrashed against him, screaming and crying. “Let me go! Don’t touch me!”  
Nightmare looked back accusingly at Dream. “What did you do!?”  
Dream shook his head with a frown. “I didn’t do anything Nightmare. What you fail to understand is that all your victims break down like this, not that you ever stuck around enough to see it happen.” He responded.  
Lottie managed to thrash herself out of Nightmare’s hold as it loosened, falling onto the ground and curling into a ball, sobbing as every emotion she’d been feeling hit her at once.  
Nightmare looked down at her with an expression Dream couldn’t quite read. “She’s not… No she…”  
Dream shook his head. “It doesn’t matter how strong a person is, Nightmare. They all eventually break under the amount of damage your kind of tactics create.” He responded, walking over to Lottie and pulling her towards him. She thrashed against him for a split second before his aura kicked in, making her calm down for a minute and look at him, before her exhaustion caught up with her, and she passed out.  
Nightmare stared at the two for a long minute, narrowing his eye at Dream. “Give her back.”  
“No. You aren’t good for her, brother. Being around your negative aura will just make it worse. You should go, before you break her anymore.” He responded, standing up with her in his arms bridal style.  
Nightmare stared for a moment longer, considering what Dream said before scoffing and disappearing.


End file.
